Gangway bellows of this type are used to permit a passenger to change between the front car and the rear car of a vehicle like a bus, tram or railroad train while travelling without being exposed to the weather. The gangway bellows body usually experiences less wear than the gangway bellows floor. The gangway bellows floor is for this reason often constructed in such a way that it can be replaced separately from the gangway bellows body.
If the connection between the strips is produced by bolts which are plugged into the aligned drill holes, the bolts must, on the other hand, be secured in such a way that they do not become unintentionally released again from the drill holes. If a screwed connection or a riveted connection is provided for securing purposes, each bolt has to be secured individually when assembly is performed. This is complex and time-consuming. In addition, screwed connections have the disadvantage that in the course of time they become stuck by dirt thrown up from the street. For this reason, they can frequently only be released again with difficulty when the gangway bellows is to be replaced. The later release of the bolt is also difficult with riveted connections.